


This Road Is Long

by sinofwriting



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Jonah knows exactly what he wants to do on his break.
Relationships: Jonah Marais/Reader
Kudos: 10





	This Road Is Long

Y/N waved at the camera, watching the corner of the screen as the number of people watching increased. She waited until the number spilled over four digits before saying. “Hi, guys! How’s everyone doing?”   
She laughs at some of the response she catches, one making the blood rush to her cheeks. “Whoever said that they’re day is better because of me going live, that means a lot.” She takes a sip of water, before clearing her throat. “So, what should we talk about today? If you can, try to tweet it to me with the hashtag today we talk. The comments on here go by so fast, that I can’t catch a lot of things.”   
“What have I done today?” She pauses to think, “we’ll, I did some stuff for one of my gigs and no I can’t tell you anything about it.” She laughs, seeing a lot of people send a sad face in the chat. “Other than that, I’ve been chilling. I did some cleaning, though. I also went grocery shopping, my cupboards were getting a little bare.” 

She looks away from the phone to the laptop sitting to her left. She clicks on the hashtag, looking at the ones with more likes and retweets. 

“Someone wanted me to talk about why I like genetics so much.” Her voice gets higher at the end of the sentence. “I couldn’t give you an honest answer though. I just know that I really liked learning about it when I was around fifteen, I might’ve been sixteen. I don’t know.” She shrugged, smiling. “It’s also really cool to know what exactly are dominant traits and what are recessive traits.” She leans forward slightly, resting her chin on her hand. “I’ve been thinking about making a video on genetics on my channel, but I don’t know. It would be different from my usual videos, but I might.” She shrugs again.  
She smiles at all the positive feedback she gets on the idea, she catches a few people telling her to do it. “Once again, you guys, I might do it.” 

She claps her hands together when she sees a common topic being tweeted at her, “Music time!” She cheers, laughing at herself. “I know it’s been awhile since I’ve done a music talk. Before we get into the music I’ve been listening too, I just wanted to update you guys on how I’m doing with the guitar, and I’m doing pretty okay.” She holds her hand up, moving it side to side. “Some days are better than others, but I’m getting better.” She smiles. Y/N squints at some of the fast comments going by, a few mentioning that someone had started watching her live. Not wanting to ask who they are, she clears her throat, looking back at the small phone camera. 

“I have been listening to a lot of music, lately. Mainly because I have nothing better to do. But, I’ve been going back to Queen, I think I have listened to all of their albums at least ten times.” She shakes her head at one of the questions that she manages to read. “Asking me to pick a favorite is impossible. Yes, that includes songs. If I can’t pick an album, I can’t pick a favorite song.”   
She taps her finger again her chin as she thinks about some of the other artists and bands she’s been listening too. “Oh, this might be interesting to some of you guys.” She shifts on the stool she’s sitting on. “I recently met Jared Leto at a party, and I had no idea he was in a band, so I listened to their most recent album and loved it. I’m going to try to listen to another album or two of theirs this week.”   
She fake pouts seeing a few fans poke fun at her lack of knowledge about the man. “I can’t help that I didn’t know he was in a band.” 

She talks to her fans for the next hour, being pulled into weirder topics that usual and then being pulled into the normal ones. She’s so entranced in talking to them about a recent movie she had seen, she doesn’t notice that someone had walked into her office. Y/N only realizes when they wrap their arms around her waist, tucking their face into her neck. A small squeak leaves her at the contact, but she easily recognizes the man wrapped around her. 

“It’s so early.” He mumbles into her neck and despite being half asleep, he keeps his face hidden from the camera and voice low enough so only she can hear.   
She turns slightly, hiding him a bit more, so she can run her fingers through his hair. “I know, but I’ll be back to bed soon.” Her words are soft and gentle, knowing what he wants.   
“Promise?”   
“Promise.”   
He removes himself from the girl slowly, and somehow manages to keep his face hidden from the fans that are watching. 

Y/N smiles, apologetically at the camera. “He was wondering why I didn’t come back to bed, since I usually am back by eight. Yes, if you’ve been here since the beginning of this that means I did grocery shopping very early, but I had stuff I needed to send in before four, so…” She trails off.   
She laughs seeing a few comments asking when she got a boyfriend. “I’ve had a boyfriend for awhile now, it’s not something I talk too much about since I like to keep things private, but my patrons, during the monthly livestreams they’ve heard me talk about him a few times. And yes, that means I’m keeping his name to myself.” 

She talks to them for a few more minutes, before ending the live. Setting her phone down, after turning off the ringer, she gets up. Stretching as she moves through her office, turning off her laptop and desktop. Switching the light off, she exits the room, moving into the room directly across from it. In the bathroom, she removes the light layer of makeup she had put on. Nose scrunching up at the sight of her makeupless face. Tossing the wipe away, she washes her face quickly, before leaving to the only bedroom. 

She stops in the doorway, taking in the sight her shirtless boyfriend makes. He’s laying on his stomach, back exposed. As her eyes travel farther down his body, she notices that he not only ditched the sweatshirt from before but also the pajama pants too, leaving him only in boxer briefs. 

“Don’t you make a pretty picture.” She teases, joining him in bed.  
He laughs, rolling over onto his side. “I know how you feel about me in boxer briefs.”   
“Irresistible as usual?”   
He nods, a grin forming on his lips. “Got it in one.”  
She smiles at him, happy to see that he seems more awake, before moving to lay on her back. “You have anything planned for the day?”   
He shakes his head, “No, nothing for this week actually.” He laughs in disbelief. He couldn’t remember the last time he had more than three days free. “What about you?”   
“I finished everything for today already and as far as I know, I have nothing for the rest of the week.”  
He hums, moving to rest in between her legs. “We should go on a small road trip. Only stop at small gas stations. Drive each other crazy.” He smiles at her.   
“You really want to be on the road again after a week?” She asks.   
He shrugs, not really caring. “I don’t mind, besides I’ve been promising you a road trip for about six months.”   
Her arms loop around his neck, pulling him closer, as he moves to rest on his forearms instead of his hands. “We did go on a road trip.”   
“We didn’t even go out of state.” He protests, dipping his head to brush a kiss to her forehead. “Besides, we could take your car, and just drive for a while. I could even call the guys and get stuff rearranged so we could have more time off.”   
She narrows her eyes, “I thought you guys wanted to get this new album done soon.”   
“We do, but we also have been working none stop and this is us making the decisions no one else. The label and management all think we are taking a break for three months anyways. We just decided not too, I’m sure they would be thrilled to spend more time relaxing and not doing work.”   
“How long are we talking?”   
“I think the guys will say yes to a month, any longer and we all would go crazy. That way we can leave either later today or tomorrow and be gone for at least a week and then just spend time together, do some other stuff we’ve been wanting to do.”   
She runs a thumb over his lips, “Sounds like you want us to run away for awhile.”   
“Kind of. I just want to be with you and forget everyone else.”   
She smiles, “I’ll tell people I’m going to be busy for the next two weeks, and won’t be checking my email until the two weeks is up.”   
“Yeah?”   
“Yeah.” 

They smile at each other for a few seconds, before Jonah moves off her, grabbing his phone off the nightstand. “I’m going to call the boys.”   
She stands up, “I’ll go email everyone.”   
“Love you.” He calls, before she enters her office.   
“Love you too.” 

Writing out the emails hurts her a bit, knowing that she could potentially lose some money from not being available, but she also knew it wouldn’t hurt her too much. She had enough saved up that she would be fine not working for at least two months. Taking two weeks wouldn’t break the bank. She’s only on email five, when Jonah comes into her office.

“How’d the boys take it?”   
“Good, Corbyn and Jack were going to bring up extending the break already, I just beat them to it. We settled on a month and a half. Zach and Daniel wanted a little more than a month.” He sits down on her stool, seeing that she’s sitting in her desk chair. “How are emails going?”   
She sighs, hitting send on five. “I have three more to go.”   
He gets up, despite having just sat down. “I’ll put on coffee.”   
“Thank you.”   
“No problem.” He tells her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.


End file.
